


Sherlock redecorates the flat

by thebestofjohnlockdrabblesandothers



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 01:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2674364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebestofjohnlockdrabblesandothers/pseuds/thebestofjohnlockdrabblesandothers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So what if it doesn't involve two bedrooms?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock redecorates the flat

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a drabble so remember that when seeing how short it is. I have a tumblr (thebestofjohnlockdrabbles.tumblr.com) and I decided to post them here. Don't bother with mean comments, I won't care. Helpful/Good comments are welcome. ~Gabby

"Sherlock… Sherlock what are you doing?" John questioned, looking around. Sherlock was moving everything around. He knew he had talked about wanting to rearrange everything, but they had talked about this! Sherlock’s plan for the flat didn’t work. It didn’t include two bedrooms but instead one and that one turned into a laboratory. Which didn’t work. He needed his bedroom. 

"Shush. Concentrating." Sherlock mumbled and John sighed, looking around. Well it didn’t seem too changed yet. Maybe he could still change some things back. He went up to his bedroom, but he found it changed. Lab. Shit. "Sherlock!" John growled, going back to where Sherlock was moving furniture around. 

"What is so important John? I’m busy! This is taking much longer than I thought, I must have miscalculated-"

"My bedroom is a laboratory."

"No, your bedroom is fine."

"It’s a bloody lab!" 

"It’s fine!" Sherlock protested, pointing toward his own bedroom. 

"That’s /your/ bedroom." John didn’t look amused and Sherlock gave an annoyed sigh, grabbing John dragging him off to the one bedroom. "See? Your bedroom. My bedroom. /Our/ bedroom. There is no need for another bedroom. One is perfectly fine. Besides it gets cold in the winter. I don’t sleep that much anyway, and our clothes and things fit perfectly in one-" 

"Oh Sherlock…"

"Not good?"

"Wonderful."


End file.
